Twilight Fields Funeral Homes
__TOC__ History Twilight Fields Funeral Homes is a mortuary located in the funeral services area of the Medical Pavilion. It features a front desk, two side viewing rooms, and a room use for the preparation of bodies, located in the back. This business is where Jack encounters his first door code, as well as finding the Security Expert Tonic. The entrance is completely frozen over and can only be entered after acquiring the Incinerate! Plasmid from the near by Eternal Flame. The reason for the ice is explained in the Audio Diary, Freezing Pipes. Reception Desk The receipting desk in Twilight Fields is by far the most welcoming in the Medical Pavilion. Comfortable couches, fancy curtains, and a warm light are a window to the past luxuries of Rapture. Only small amounts of damage are evident from the Civil War. As is evident from the menu above the desk, Twilight Fields offered a wide variety of caskets and services. The Cash Register and body lying under the desk show signs of looting. Viewing Rooms To the left and right of the reception desk are two viewing room for deceived loved ones. The eastern most room contains locked closet as well as a corpes ready for viewing. As Jack enters the room, a Thuggish Splicer throws the casket off its stand races towards him. Searching the corpse yields ten Dollars. Over behind the casket stand, Jack finds two bottles of Old Tom Whiskey, four Armor-piecing Pistol Rounds, and eleven dollars. Upon taking the Anti-Armor Rounds, the locked closet slides open to reveal Turret hacked by the Thuggish Splicer. Behind the turret is a safe containing seventeen dollars, ten 00 Buck, and three Armor-piecing Pistol Rounds. The west viewing room has a locked closet with a code, as well as a Thuggish Splicer mourning over a coffin. Her sobs can be heard from the reception desk. When approached, she will attack. Surprisingly, the coffin is void of a corpse. Two Creme-Filled Cakes, a Music Box, and a Butterfly Mask lie within the coffin. The Music Box contains one dollar. Next to the coffin is an EVE Hypo and three dollars. Under the hypo is a piece of paper with 0451, the code to the locked closet, written on it. On the left bench, next to the casket, Jack can find one 00 Buck. Through the locked door, Jack finds a small shoe closet. Forty Auto Rounds, two 00 Buck, an EVE Hypo, and an Automatic Hack Tool can be found on the shoe rack. Preparation Room Directly behind the reception desk, is the sliding door to the preparation room. Flooding is evident in the adjacent hallway. This room is used to dress up the body for viewing. Several washing tables can be seen from the entrance. The medical cabinets and locked storage units are empty and void of importance. A single carton of Bandages can be found on the table to the left. As Jack approaches the flooded corridor, the body of a Dr. Grossman Splicer eerily drifts by. At the end of the hall, the shadow of a figure can be seen on the wall. When the shadow is approached, the lights flicker off, and a short time later, flicker on to reveal that the shadow has disappeared. One of the storage compartments can be seen closing as Jack rounds the corner. The Gene Tonic, Security Expert, as well as three Pistol Rounds, are found on a medical cabinet. If Jack searches the corpse on the wash table, he will find four dollars. After wading back through the hall, Jack will encounter the Dr. Grossman Splicer, who was casting the shadow earlier, hiding in one of the storage units. Looting his body yields two Armor-piercing Pistol Rounds. Image:Twilight Fields Desk.png Image:Twilight Fields East Room.png Image:Twilight Fields West Room.png Image:Twilight Fields Preperation Room.png Trivia *Organ music can be heard playing from the reception desk. *A portrait of Winston Hoffner can be found next to the coffin in the west viewing room.